The embodiments described herein relate generally to fluid moving devices and controller, and more specifically, to a pump motor controller.
Pool and spa pumps are used to circulate water within the pool. The circulation of the water disperses chemicals added to the water to provide for acceptable water conditions. The circulation also permits the passage of water through a filter to remove imparities from the water. Typically the pump operates for a portion of fee week, typically on a schedule. The pump is typically powered by an electrical motor. The motor may be manually operated, wherein the operator manually controls the pump weekly cycle by manually turning the pump motor off and on.
Energy consumption tends to vary during different days of the week and different times of the day. Energy provided by the energy providers must be capable of meeting the demands of the times of highest energy consumption. Due to the enormous capital expenses required to provide electrical power to residential consumers, energy providers have devised methodologies to discourage energy use at those times of highest energy consumption.
Among the methodologies to discourage energy use at those times of highest energy consumption are control devices supplied by the energy provider. Such control devices are connected to the residential consumers power supply and may be used to reduce or curtail certain energy use by the consumer. These control devices communicate with the power loads of the consumer. Power loads include, for example, appliances, lighting, climate devices for heating and cooling including heating elements and motors, and pool and spa pump motors including other related equipment.
Pool and spa pump motors are one power load for which energy consumption can be scheduled tor use at times of lower energy consumption or be reduced at period of higher energy use. Scheduling such consumption can be difficult or inconvenient, particularly where the methodologies are complex.
Some even more sophisticated pool pump systems have electronic controllers located in or adjacent the pool pump motors or within a pool system. These electronic controllers regulate the operation of the pool pump. These electronic controllers determine the on and off times of the pool pump motor. They may also control the speed of the pump if the pool pump motor has more than one possible speed.
These sophisticated electronic controllers communicate with the control devices supplied by the energy provider. Such communication is done using a protocol provided by the energy provider. A number of protocols are available for such communications between the energy provider's control devices and pool pump electronic controllers. Typically a pool pump electronic controller would need a separate communicating/translating device provided by the energy provider so that the energy provider's control device could communicate with the pool pump electronic controller. When the pool pump electronic controller was repaired, updated or replaced or when the energy provider's control device was repaired, updated or replaced, a different separate communicating/translating device may be required.
The present invention is directed to alleviate at least some of these problems with the prior art.